Twisted Rumplestiltskin
by lexieconextreme
Summary: My own rewrite of the original faerie tale with OUAT's Rumplestiltskin and Cora. One-shot


**A/N: Hello there!**

 **In case you're wondering why this is all weird, I'll tell you. In seventh grade English, we had to do research on a faerie tale, then find a twisted version of it. The twisted version of Rumplestiltskin is called Tom Tit Tot. It's weird. But after that, we had to write our own twisted tale, so of course, I had to base mine off of our beloved Rumplestilskin from Once Upon a Time. It helps that my English teacher was also a OUAT fan. I'm a suck-up! That's not a good thing, Lexie. Geez.**

 **So anyways, I wrote this like...woah. This was written in seventh grade, and I'm in tenth now. Just so you know, I wasn't into writing back then. So this is basically my first fanfiction EVER, and I never realized it. WELL DONE LEXIE.**

 **So please, enjoy my weirdness, also known as "Twisted Rumplestiltskin".**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters within.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a poor Miller who had a beautiful daughter named Cora. One day he had to go speak to the King of that land. So in order to make himself appear of consequence, he told the King that he had a daughter who could spin straw into gold. The King, who was very fond of gold, thought to himself, "This is a skill that would make me very happy". So he told the Miller, "If your daughter is so very smart, bring her here tomorrow morning, and I will see what she can do".

The next morning, Cora arrived. The King led her to a room filled with straw and said, "Get to work. If you have not finished the entire room by morning, then you will die". And with those troubling words, he shut the door, leaving the maiden alone.

Cora sat for a few hours trying to think how to save her life. But she knew nothing of how to spin straw into gold. Soon her sadness and confusion became to so strong that she began to cry. Almost immediately the door opened and a little Man stepped in.

"Is something wrong, dearie?"

Cora replied, "I am ordered by the King to spin all of this straw into gold, but I know nothing of this kind of work".

The little Man asked, "What will you give me if I do it for you?"

"My ring", Cora said.

The Dwarf nodded, and took the gift. He stepped toward the spinning wheel and sat down. Whir, whir, whir. Three times around and the bobbin was full. Whir, whir, whir, three time around, and the bobbin was full. He then set up another, and whir, whir, whir, three times around again. So this continued through the night, and on until the morning. A sunrise the King came, and was startled to see all the gold. The sight of it made him very happy, but did not make him any less covetous. He then had Cora led to another, bigger room. This one was filled with even more straw, and was told to spin it all before morning if she valued her life. Cora was again at quite a loss at what to do. While she cried, the door opened as suddenly as before, and the Dwarf asked what she would give him for assistance."The necklace upon my neck," she replied. The Dwarf again took the offering and spun through the night once again. The King was happy beyond belief, but he was still not satisfied. He led Cora into another room filled with yet more straw and said, "You must spin all this during the night. If you succeed, you will be my wife." "For," he thought, "a richer wife one cannot have in all the world."

When Cora was left alone, the little Man appeared again. "What will you give me?"

"I have nothing left to give you," sighed the maiden.

"Then promise me your first-born if you become Queen," said he.

Cora thought, "Who can tell if this will really happen?" and ignorant on how else to help herself, she promised the Dwarf what he wanted; and he immediately set to work. Soon after, fair Cora became Queen.

About two years after the marriage, when she had basically forgotten about the Dwarf, she brought a beautiful child into the world. Soon after it's birth, the Man appeared and demanded what Cora had promised. The young Queen offered him anything if he would leave her child alone. But the Dwarf answered, "No. Something human is better than all the wealth in the world."

Cora began to cry so much that the little Man pitied her. He said, "I will let you have three days to think. If in that time you find my name, you shall keep your child."

All night Cora racked her brain for all the names she could think of. She also sent a messenger to find all and any new names. The following morning, He came. She began with names like "Castiel", "Metatron", and Balthassar", and any other odd names she could think of. But each time he said, "That is not my name." The second day Cora asked her people for curious name like "Ribs-of-Beef", "Baelfire", and "Winchester". But again the Dwarf said "That is not my name." On the third day the messenger returned. He told the Queen, "I have not a single new name. But as I came to a forest near the lake, I saw a little house. In front of the door a fire was burning, and around this fire, a little Man was dancing and singing -

" _Today I stew, tomorrow I'll bake,_

 _Tomorrow the Queen's child I shall take,_

 _How famous it is that nobody knows,_

 _That my name is Rumpelstiltskin_!"

When Cora heard this, she was very happy. Because now she knew His name. Soon after, the Dwarf came and asked, "Now dearie, what is my name?"

First she asked, "Are you called Rory?" "No."

"Are you called Beowulf?" "No."

"Are you called Zachariah?" "No."

"Are you called Rumpelstiltskin?"

"A witch has told you, a witch has told you!" shrieked Rumpelstiltskin, as we must now call him. But then he grinned, a malicious gleam appeared his eyes. "But who exists to say that we ever really made that deal?" And with that horrible sentence, he rushed from the room. Cora followed him quickly, shouting for guards. As the Queen came in, he was bent over the cradle. He looked up and grinned at her, "Despite our deal, dearie, I'm afraid I have to take your child anyway. She is destined for great don't mind if I name her for you? No? Good. Her name will be...Regina!" He giggled madly and disappeared in a swirl of black-purple smoke.

* * *

 **A/N: I also wrote reports on Rumplestiltskin and Tom Tit Tot, so if you want to read them they'll be on my profile.**


End file.
